


The night view in Gotham city

by purplesk



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesk/pseuds/purplesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夜色，滴水獸，不期而遇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night view in Gotham city

**Author's Note:**

> 一時興起寫的，反正PWP無須情節也不需邏輯(咀嚼)  
> 好久沒寫肉，手感怪怪的……哎唷，反正就這樣吧XD" 下次想要寫KonTim或是JayDick的PWP(喂

　　紅羅賓站在高譚的滴水獸上，俯視一夜的平靜。

　　蝙蝠俠不在的日子，幾隻小鳥——無論是現任還是前任——大夥都心照不宣地回到孵化他們的巢穴，彼此沉默卻有默契地分食著孕育犯罪的溫床。在通常的日子裡，夜翼會帶著現任羅賓一同巡邏；而女孩們有時組成小隊，有時會跟男孩們搭檔。

　　結束一晚的疲勞後，有些人會回到蝙蝠洞裡跟老管家敘舊，有些人則是倦鳥歸巢地回到自己的安全屋裡大睡特睡。但通常大家都不願錯過Alfred為他們準備的宵夜，還有能跟一群人聚在一起互相喧鬧、調侃彼此的樂趣。

　　紅羅賓安靜地收起自己的長棍，猜想著今晚應該不會再有任何蠢蠢欲動的罪惡滋長，畢竟這陣子以來，小鳥們聯手把鬧事的黑幫頭頭們都丟進高譚警方的鐵籠子裡，而那些好事者、幫派底層的小嘍囉們在老大們換上橘色連身衣後，各個乖都得像隻小貓，沒人敢喵個兩聲。

　　這很好，至少高譚可以得到短暫的安寧。

　　一想至此，紅羅賓的嘴角微微泛起弧線，接著他摘下面具，讓自己的秘密身份於高譚夜色下曝光。閉眼，他深呼吸，放肆地徜徉在得到片刻的寧靜裡。但獨處的時光並沒有太久，經年累月的羅賓訓練幫助他對於任何風吹草動都十分敏銳，脫去面罩的Tim感覺到有人從別處盪過來，像貓的輕盈步伐，輕手輕腳卻沒打算隱藏自己行動地朝他靠近。

　　他聞到空氣中淡淡的菸味，混著高譚春天的微冷空氣，在Tim身邊慵懶地綻放。

　　來者站在他身後，沒有留給彼此應有的安全距離，對方似乎太過貼近自己的背後，Tim不確定是否要躲開，而對方似乎沒打算挪動步伐，彷彿一切如此自然而然。他沒回頭——無須回頭，反正能這樣接近自己的人也不多，何況還是個會叼著菸，毫不將Tim的獨處空間放在眼裡的人。

　　他還是決定不躲開，反正他本來就不打算讓開可觀賞夜景的最佳位置。夜風漸漸增強，Tim知道如果不是自己身後還站個人，他的披風肯定會獵獵作響。說實話，他感覺有點寒冷，即便帶著手套，冰涼感卻慢慢地佔據了指尖處。

　　他眨眨眼，想伸手將自己的長瀏海撥開，才剛舉起手，身後的人卻似乎讀取到Tim的思緒，那人的動作更快，對方伸出手將Tim的瀏海撥開，勾到他耳後，手指輕輕滑過Tim的耳廓、頸間，有意無意地繼續往下滑……明目張膽的挑逗。

　　身後的男人將手放在Tim的腰際，他微微彎身，並且稍微施了點力道讓Tim的身子往後傾，Tim的背靠在對方的胸肌上，男人在他耳畔輕輕呼吸、吐氣，接著試探性地輕囓了囓Tim的耳朵。後者沒掙扎、沒閃躲，像是一種默許。得到默許的男人膽子變大，他蹭了蹭Tim的臉頰，少許的鬍渣弄得Tim覺得有點癢，身體反射動作地縮了縮，卻意外勾起男人想追擊的衝動。

　　男人在他頸項上輕咬了一口後，Tim忍俊不住笑出聲來，放在他腰上的大手立刻將他整個人扳了過來，Tim只和對方對視了一秒，在那雙湖泊藍裡瞅見自己的臉孔倒影後，對方就用他的嘴唇堵住自己的——帶著些許菸草味的吻。Tim閉上眼，雙唇微開，讓對方的舌尖滑進自己的嘴裡，肆意掠奪、盡情攻陷。他的手勾上男人的後頸，將對方往自己的方向下壓、緊密貼合。

　　男人輕咬著Tim的下唇，又吸、又吮，似乎發下鐵了心要把Tim的雙唇弄的更紅更腫才善罷甘休。

　　他們貼在彼此的身上，Tim有種錯覺，他覺得自己似乎可以聽見對方的心跳——跟自己的心跳同樣的速度——他迅速又利麻地脫掉手套，捧著對方的臉、將手指插進男人柔軟的墨色髮絲裡。

　　男人的手在Tim的背上大膽且毫不規矩的來回游移，他也將手套脫去，掌心的溫度透過Tim的制服傳了過來。但男人不滿意這種隔著靴子搔癢的感覺，他很快地溜進Tim的制服裡，大手觸碰到Tim的肌膚，後者忍不住哆嗦了一下並且毫不留情地往男人的嘴唇咬了一口以示報復。

　　大手沿著Tim的脊椎往上攀爬，另一隻手也沒閒下，它往反方向探索，探進Tim的制服褲子裡頭，並揉了揉Tim的臀部，在Tim還沒來得及抗議之前，手指蹭進股縫，充滿惡意、挑逗地來回磨蹭著。

　　Tim不小心輕叫了一聲，對方把這當作勝利的前哨，男人繼續用手指刺激會陰處，接著他快速地將Tim的制服褲子扯下，Tim的性器因此彈了出來，微微昂首，而男人立刻握住了它，來回搓揉。

　　面對突如其來的刺激，Tim只能緊張又敏感地抓著對方的皮夾克，並靠在男人的肩上，閉起眼，輕喘著氣，卻平穩不了呼吸。

　　

　　「毛都長齊了啊，鳥寶。」男人在他耳邊故意吹了口氣，言詞淫蕩雙關。

　　「閉嘴，Jason。」Tim盡可能地用冷酷的聲調回應，但身體卻背叛了他的意志，帶點顫抖的聲響反而更激起對方的欲望。

　　「你捨不得我閉嘴的。」混帳的態度，惡劣的笑意。

　　

　　Tim的瞪眼在此刻沒有絲毫力道，就像是被抓去洗澡的小貓，就算眼神再凶狠，但渾身濕漉漉地，還微微發抖，看起來只是更可口而已。

　　在蝙蝠俠的嚴厲指導之下的年輕人們，除了有一條萬能腰帶之外，他們身上也常常暗藏著各種暗器武器以及必備品——蝙蝠家的人從不攜帶危害他人性命的玩意兒，因為，他們本身就是致命武器。

　　Jason不知從何處掏出了一小瓶東西，他迅速地倒在手上，且在Tim出聲之前，他快速地找到紅色知更鳥的入口。男人的手指在入口處打轉，他勾起壞心的笑，接著他將手指朝穴口推進。

　　異物入侵讓Tim下意識地屏住呼吸，他感受到Jason的手指在自己體內頑皮地鼓搗著——男人正在努力地尋覓著讓Tim全身酥麻站不住腳的點。這讓Tim忍不住想反抗，他扭動了身子，試圖干擾Jason的探索工作，卻不小心造成了意外的效果。畢竟他有一半的重量都壓在Jason身上，而他蠕動身子的同時其實也是在用自己的分身頂在Jason的胯下摩擦。

　　Jason的身子僵了一秒後，他很快想到該如何報復懷中不服輸的小紅鳥的方法：他將埋在Tim體內的手指戳得更深，並得到了滿意的回應——Tim微微的顫抖——接著他將手指抽離Tim的身體，得到Tim一聲輕嘆後，Jason又把手指插進他體內，反覆地、來回地用手指抽插著，模仿性交的簡諧運動。

　　Tim緊抓著男人的肩膀，他咬著下唇，試著別讓因為快感襲來而流洩出來的淫穢聲響。可惜Tim的努力卻沒有起多大的作用，因為Jason太清楚Tim的身體，前者探索後者的身體，如同他走在高譚的各個巷弄、於高樓上自由奔跑跳躍。Jason很快地就找到Tim的敏感點，並又埋入另一隻手指，一邊擴張、一邊按壓著讓Tim完全酥軟的開關。

　　他差不多是整個人趴在Jason身上，後頭傳來陣陣快感，如同浪潮拍來，從尾椎處一路往上攀沿，又像電流竄了上來，毫不留情地刺激著他，迫使他無法思考，只能沉溺在情慾帶來的歡快之中。

　　Tim幾乎是擠出一絲理智，他雖然抑止不住呻吟鑽出他的嘴，但他試著拉開Jason的褲子，並伸手探了進去，以最快的速度握住那已膨脹茁壯的性器，並緩慢地套弄著。Jason瞬間倒抽了一口氣，或許他根本沒想到小紅鳥還有力氣報復自己。Tim的手包裹著他最脆弱、最蠢蠢欲動的柱體，Tim摸著、擼著Jason的陰莖，緩慢卻性感。

　　Jason低吼了一聲，他的手從Tim的後穴退出，接著迅速地將Tim放倒，他們一同跌在滴水獸與大樓的平台上。Jason低下頭吻了Tim，後者也回吻了前者的熱情。他們一邊親吻，Jason一邊將皮夾克脫掉，並墊在Tim的腰下。男人扯掉小紅鳥的制服褲子，且拉開他的雙腳架在自己的腰際，讓Tim完全暴露在自己眼前。

　　先前Jason用手指拓張的秘穴在男人的努力之下泛起些許紅腫，潤滑液因摩擦的力道從稀狀漸漸變成略微混濁。Jason先用手撫摸著Tim的囊袋下緣，並故意在陰囊與後庭之間摩擦徘徊，接著他拾起自己的碩大頂在那入口處，有意無意的來回刷滑，不斷地撩起彼此隱忍的慾望。

　　

　　「做事不要不乾不脆。」Tim輕喘著氣，卻還是如往常一般伶牙俐齒。

　　Jason露出邪惡的微笑，遵循Tim的願望將情慾抵在他的後庭，緩緩地往裡頭探入，「如你所願。」

　　

　　語畢，Jason故意用力地往Tim的私處挺了進去，除了得到裡頭緊緻又火熱的溫度之外，還撞出了Tim無法自持的零碎呻吟。Jason很滿意自己的努力而得來的成果，他低下身，一邊慵懶且緩慢地在Tim身後進出抽插，一邊輕啄著Tim的嘴唇品嚐那張能言善道的雙唇的味道。

　　男人用他的堅挺找到令Tim全身酥麻、渾身乏力的點，在那個小地方試探性地輕輕戳頂了幾下，同時間，Tim那雙抓著男人後背的雙手立刻揪皺了男人的衣服，Tim渾身一僵，晾在空中的腳趾因而下意識地蜷了起來。Tim的分身揚著頭，因快感而冷不防地跳動了一下，又因在Jason與自己的身體之間不斷地被磨蹭著，使得他的前端不斷地分泌前液，些許液體流了出來順著陰莖滴落。

　　起初Jason帶點引誘意味的有一搭沒一搭地淺淺抽插，現在，他挺進更多柱狀體的部份，幾次的淺插，再一次深深地頂進。如此反覆著，傘狀部位每次的退出都會刮過Tim柔嫩的肉壁。隨著男人抽插的速度越來越快，Tim的呼吸聲音略顯混濁低沉。

　　

　　「小鳥，你還是很緊。」男人壞心地說著，卻言行不一致地繼續撞進Tim的體內。

　　「難道……」Tim嚥了口口水，但擋不了淫穢聲響的流出，「你喜歡鬆的？」他試著夾緊雙臀，並聽見Jason的呼吸一緊，報復的滋味十分甜蜜。

　　

　　男人雖被挑釁，但他沒停下動作，繼續用自己的堅挺填滿身下人。他抽送的速度加快，每次都刻意比前一次再更加用力、更加深進，抽出的速度也快、推進的動作絕不減緩。

　　Tim感覺到男人的囊袋撞在自己臀部上的動作及溫度。他斷斷續續地呻吟，最後放棄說出完整字句。男人繼續抽送的律動，並且精準地撞在Tim的前列腺上，後者深知自己無法再撐多久，他準備迎接高潮，身子忍不住顫抖著，下一秒，他無法控制地射精——白濁色的液體噴濺出來，撒潑在男人的衣服上。

　　Jason沒因為身下人迎接高潮而停下動作，他的手緊緊圈住Tim的腰，陰囊規律地拍撞在Tim的臀肉上。男人繼續抽插著，而Tim聽見壓在自己身上的Jason的呼吸越漸急促。

　　Jason的撞擊力道越來越大，最後他用力地挺進至Tim的深處——接著，滾燙的、白濁的的液體漫進他的體內。Jason喘著氣，並在尚未完全軟下前，繼續輕柔地挺頂了幾次，最後他拔出性器，白濁色的精液被勾出，順著地心引力從小紅鳥的嫩穴流出——一副相當情色的畫面。

　　Jason癱在Tim的身上，他們有一搭沒一搭地親吻著對方，分享高潮後的餘韻、彼此的體溫及逐漸恢復平緩的心跳聲響。

　　

　　「有帶潤滑卻沒帶套子？」Tim還是忍不住想揶揄對方兩句。

　　「我是預謀犯。」Jason啄了一口那柔軟的雙唇，「抓我啊。」他漾起欠扁的笑，卻換來溫柔的回吻。

　　

　　※※※

　　「我喜歡這個地方。」

　　

　　Jason將Tim摟在懷中，Tim還沒穿回褲子，所以他們纏在一塊兒用外套、披風取暖。

　　

　　「我知道。」Tim閉起眼，躺在Jason的胸前輕聲說著。

　　「喔？」Jason挑眉，卻收緊了手，確保懷中的小紅鳥完全依偎在自己懷裡。

　　「你還在當羅賓的時候，常常會一個人跑來這裡。」Tim輕笑著，「這裡風景很好，而且渺無人煙。」

　　

　　Jason愣了一秒後，他輕笑出聲。他差點忘了，蝙蝠家這隻看起來瘦弱無害的小紅鳥，當年可是拿著相機在高譚的夜色裡穿梭，捕捉著蝙蝠俠與羅賓的身影——以現在的詞彙來說，這不是專業的跟蹤狂是什麼？

　　但誰都料想不到，當年的小迷弟當上了羅賓，還以人類之軀率領了一隊難搞的青春期超級英雄們，並且還擄獲眾人的信任，一肩扛起尋爹之旅，最後佔據了Jason的所有注意力。他莫名地愛上這名小迷弟、當年的小跟蹤狂。

　　命運總是愛開玩笑，Jason想著，在心中輕笑著。接著他低下頭，在Tim頭上落下輕吻。

　　

　　


End file.
